Witches and Fairies
by Goddess Blossom
Summary: this is not like the movie ok? anywayz...this story is gonna be about james and lily mostly others to come too. so...they can all transform they're gonna start on hogwarts. a lot of adventures...please read it! its better than it sounds seriously!
1. Default Chapter

...The Day We Met...

Chapter one 

'The Day We Met'

It was a shiny day, on a Friday afternoon, where 'May Lee May Lee is Mandarin Chinese for beautiful High School for Girls' was about to end. The school's mascot was a playboy bunny with a girl on either side of it in a circle.

A girl, almost eleven years old going on twelve, was excited about her coming birthday on June 15th, which was next Friday. She was 5' 1", had Emerald green eyes, fiery red hair (almost a rich blood-red), red full lips, and tanned peach skin. Right now, she had a blood-red strapless top and a sea dark-blue colored jean on. She had changed clothes, from her school uniform that included a black mini-skirt, black shoes, and whatever color blouse you wanted, to her clothes she was wearing now. 'It's a good thing I go to a private school that lets you wear whatever colored clothes you want' sigh

She had all her curves because she took onto puberty earlier than others, yet she did not have her monthly cycle yet. She had a lovely body that would even make baby boys stare at her in awe, with the baby girls all looking at her in jealousy.

She looked like a gangster, but with her beautiful innocent looking face, it would be hard to know for sure. But she really was a gangster, in a gang called the 'Silver Wolves'. This girl's name was Lily Evans.

In the 'Silver Wolves', you had to have a wolf tattoo. The tattoo was either bluewolf member, blackmore important, or silverleader. You also had to have a necklace with a silver wolf and your nickname/codename on it. Lily's tattoo was silver and just below her right shoulder-blade. Her nickname was 'Tiger', since she was nice when happy/not upset and you would feel as if she had just ripped your heart out of you if you made her mad, just like a tiger.

She was popular, kind, caring, loving, and would forgive you when you truly meant it. Lily could always tell if you were up to something or lying, everyone called it an instinct of hers, just like a tiger. Other's say she's got magic, like a sixth sense. But lily believed it was both, she always was good at having instincts.

One time, Lily was mad at her sister Petunia, she thought and concentrated really hard-in her mind-that Petunia would trip over her shoes on her way out of the kitchen. She also thought about Petunia ending up getting a bloody nose and a red streak on her cheek that would last two weeks. She got what she wanted a minute later, when Petunia attempted to go out the kitchen and into the living room. Petunia ended up tripping over her untied pink shoe-laces and landed straight in the face. Petunia got a bloody nose and a red-five inch-streak on her right cheek when she got up off the floor thirty seconds later, do to the shock. It was then that Lily suspected she had magic. Lily never told anyone of her suspicion.

She had done magic with her mind, pointing her finger, and saying words she never knew existed and nobody knew of. She might be able to use a wand too, but Lily, of course, did not know if she could do magic by wand, because she had never tried, besides, where was she supposed to find a wand? Hehe thought lily, 'who would in their right mind, sell such a thing?'

As she started walking home from school, as school had just now ended, was daydreaming about being the only witch in school...well, that is she _thinks_ she is, she's not sure. It was sometimes helpful to have magic, but it was also a pain at times. sigh 'I wonder if I'll be able to make friends this easy in college...after all, I am young to be in this grade. I'm only eleven...err...going to be twelve...and in high school already. sigh everyone thinks I'm just short...hehe they don't know the half of it!' thought Lily.

As she continued to daydream, she bumped into someone. 'Oh no! Not again!' she thought. Everywhere she went, when she was daydreaming, she always seemed to stumble or bump into something or someone every time.

"I'm soooo sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! I hope you forgive me?" asked Lily, her head down, looking at the floor in embarrassment and in shyness. Lily wasn't a shy person; it just helped with her innocent part of her.

"Uhh...look, I'm sorry I bumped into you, I wasn't looking where I was going either, so we will both forgive each other alright?" asked the stranger.

"Sure! Thank you very much for forgiving me! smile I hope you have a nice day..." Lily said while looking up at the stranger's face. She stopped mid-sentence as she looked at the stranger's profile.

The stranger was 5' 5", had black-brown natural looking messy hair, warm-brown eyes, very tanned-peach colored skin, his body was a girls fantasy. His body was muscle, not too much and not less than good looking. He had on a 'Yoan Chi (Yoan Chi is mandarin for strength) High School for Boys' uniform on, which included a tuxedo and black shoes. Their school mascot was the hawks/falcons with a lion surrounding it. The last thing to catch her attention was that he was starring at her, wide-mouthed, and gasping...err...trying to regain his breath. This was normal though; all the guys lost their breath and would stare at her in awe, when they saw her for the first time.

Then, the stranger snapped out of the trance he was in and said, "Hi...my name's James Potter! What's yours?"


	2. How We Met

Chapter two 

'How We Met'

It was a shiny day, on a Friday afternoon, where 'Yoan Chi (Yoan Chi is mandarin for strength) High School for Boys' was about to end. The school mascot was the hawks/falcons with a lion surrounding it.

A boy, almost eleven years old going on twelve, was walking down the halls, he had on a 'Yoan Chi (Yoan Chi is mandarin for strength) High School for Boys' uniform on, which included a tuxedo and black shoes. The final bell had rung and everyone was getting ready to go home. He was 5' 5", had black-brown natural looking messy hair, warm-brown eyes, very tanned-peach colored skin, and a body of every girl's fantasy. His body was filled with muscle, not too much and not less than good looking.

He was popular, kind and caring to only his friends. He was also a bachelor. To everyone else, he acted like a know-it-all. This boy's name was James Potter. His nickname was Prongs.

James started to daydream while walking along the sidewalk and never saw another person walking towards him. And...Slam...he had bumped into someone.

That someone was a girl, around twelve years old, about 5' 1", had her head down, so all you could see was a fiery red mass of straight beautiful hair, and tanned peach skin. She had a blood-red strapless top and a dark blue colored jean on.

"I'm soooo sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! I hope you forgive me?" asked the girl its lily, incase you haven't noticed, her head down, looking at the floor in embarrassment and in shyness.

James stood there for a second, mesmerized. 'What a beautiful voice she has...such beautiful luscious hair...she looks so innocent too...hehe this could be fun!'

"Uhh...look, I'm sorry I bumped into you, I wasn't looking where I was going either, so we will both forgive each other alright?" asked James, acting like the polite person he wasn't.

"Sure! Thank you very much for forgiving me! I hope you have a nice day..." smiling Lily said while looking up at the stranger's face. She stopped mid-sentence as she looked at the stranger's profile.

'Wow! She has a beautiful voice, and she also has a beautiful profile...nice curves! Hehe' thought James, all the while staring in shock, mouth gaping at her in awe. 'I've never seen such a beautiful creature in my whole life!'

Jams snapped out of it after a minute and said, "Hi...my name is James Potter! What's yours?"

Lily didn't answer right a way. "Yup...my names Lily..." 'Hmm...judging by his eyes, he wants something from me...heh he's not getting any from me!'

"And no...you will not get anything from me"

"How do you know what I want?" asked James sexily.

****Heh 'Guys like him are jerks' "I can just tell..." replied Lily coolly.

"I know where you go to school, but you don't know mine and besides, you don't even know my last name. There are millions of Lily's and how do you even know if I gave you my true first name?" smile 'haha...his face is sooo cute when he frowns' thought Lily.

With that, Lily started to continue walking. This time, she walked with caution and coolness.

'Dang! This girl is _HOT!!! _It really is a pity I don't know her last name or the school she goes to...' thought James.

Grin "I know what to do!" said James, and with that, he started to follow Lily...


	3. To Be Followed

  
Chapter three 

'To Be Followed'

'Oh my gosh!!! I feel as if I'm being followed...and I'm never wrong' thought Lily.

Lily started to walk faster until she was around the 'Scarlet Moon Park'.

'I'm still being followed!' Argh

"Stop following me...'hmm...' _Potter!_" gasped Lily.

'Why would he follow me...unless, he wanted to know where I lived...he is so lame!' thought Lily.

"You know...you're really lame, trying to find out where I live," said Lily.

"Ahh, so you can tell it is me, how?" replied James ignoring the part about being lame.

"You're having fun with aren't you?" replied Lily, instead of answering his question.

"Yup! And you changed the subject..." said James.

"Well Potter, I don't have to answer your questions if I don't feel like it."

Sigh "Well-" but before he could finish his sentence, Lily came walking over to him, while swinging her hips sexily. 'Shit! What should I do? heh I know! I'll just act cool' thought James.

Hehe Lily had seen Potter gulp when she started going over to him.

By the time Lily was an inch from James, James was looking a bit nervous. He could smell lavender coming from Lily as she leaned forward.

"Well, well, well...look what I found," said Lily

James just gulped.

Lily moved a little closer to James' lips and it seemed she was about to kiss him, but she pulled back and ran with all her might to her apartment, about five blocks from there.

'Hehe...that was fun! I bet he's still standing there, thinking about what happened...' thought Lily

True to what Lily said, James Potter was standing there, his mind a jumble, thinking about what had happened.

'What a sneaky girl that was!' thought James.

Sigh James looked around the park and seeing no one there, transformed into a stag. He then started to sniff for his friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin (no wormtail...cuz I **_hate _**him).

Sirius was a boy, almost eleven years old going on twelve, a 'Yoan Chi High School for Boys' student, was 5' 5", had black-brown natural looking messy neat hair, black brown eyes, tanned colored skin, and a body of every girl's fantasy. His body was filled with muscle, not too much and not less than good looking. He was popular, kind and caring to only his friends. To everyone else, he acted like a know-it-all. He was also a bachelor. Sirius was a second replica of James. Sirius could transform into a black dog. Sirius' nickname was Padfoot.

Remus Lupin was almost the complete opposite of James and Sirius. He was more like Lily. He would study and get A's and outstanding in everything, he was neat. He had peach skin, warm light brown eyes, light brown hair; his body was filled with muscle, not too much and not less than good looking. He was popular, kind and caring to everyone. He was also a bachelor. Remus was a werewolf. Remus' nickname was Moony.


	4. Friends A Following

Chapter four

'Friends A Following'

At 'Yoan Chi High School for Boys', Sirius and Remus were trying to find James. They had wanted to talk to their friend and ask if he had wanted to go to the 'May Lee High School for Girls' to check out the girls.

Then they saw him...he was about to walk straight into this redheaded girl. "Oy, Remus! Would ya look at that? James is gonna-" but before he could finish, Smash

"Oww...that has got to hurt" replied Remus.

Sirius and Remus were smirking evilly and started to get closer to see what would happen.

"Shhh!!!!!!! Quiet Remus! We need to get closer! I can't hear a thing!" whispered Sirius.

"Yeah I know! Come on Sirius..." replied Remus in a whisper. With that, they sneaked closer to where James was and this mysterious girl.

They could now catch a little of what they were saying:

"_I'm soooo sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! I hope you forgive me?" asked the girl her head down._

_James stood there for a second, mesmerized. _

"_Uhh...look, I'm sorry I bumped into you, I wasn't looking where I was going either, so we will both forgive each other alright?" asked James._

"_Sure! Thank you very much for forgiving me! I hope you have a nice day..." the smiling girl said while looking up at the stranger's face. She stopped mid-sentence as she looked at James' profile. _

_James was all the while staring in shock, mouth gaping at her in awe. _

"Stupid James!! Don't just stand there gaping at this lovely lady!" whispered Sirius consolingly.

All Remus could do was try not to chuckle out loud.

_James snapped out of it after a minute and said, "Hi...my name is James Potter! What's yours?"_

_The girl didn't answer right a way. "Yup...my names Lily..." _

"Hey Remus? Is it just me or is this Lily person looking like she knows what our Prongs old-buddy wants?" asked a whispering Sirius.

"Yeah I know what you mean...she looks like she knows what Prongs wants, cuz we sure know what he wants..." replied Remus, whispering as well.

"_And no...you will not get anything from me"_

"_How do you know what I want?" asked James sexily._

"_I can just tell..." replied Lily coolly._

"_I know where you go to school, but you don't know mine and besides, you don't even know my last name. There are millions of Lily's and how do you even know if I gave you my real name?" smile _

With that, Lily started to continue walking. This time, it seemed as if she walked with caution and coolness.

_Grin "I know what to do!" said James, and with that, he started to follow Lily..._

"Yo Remus! Let's follow them!" Sirius said, while grinning like an idiot.

"Sure, sure...wait a minute would ya?" Remus said while starting to run.

'That was interesting!' Sirius and Remus thought.

Sirius changed into a black dog and Remus a silver wolf when nobody was watching, and started running faster.

_Lily started to walk faster until she was around the 'Scarlet Moon Park'. _

"_Stop following me... Potter!" gasped Lily._

"_You know...you're really lame, trying to find out where I live," said Lily._

"_Ahh, so you can tell it is me, how?" replied James._

"_You're having fun with aren't you?" replied Lily, instead of answering his question._

"_Yup! And you changed the subject..." said James._

"_Well Potter, I don't have to answer your questions if I don't feel like it."_

_Sigh "Well-" but before he could finish his sentence, Lily came walking over to him, while swinging her hips sexily. _

_By the time Lily was an inch from James, James was looking a bit nervous. He could smell lavender coming from Lily as she leaned forward._

"_Well, well, well...look what I found," said Lily_

_James just gulped._

_Lily moved a little closer to James' lips and it seemed she was about to kiss him, but she pulled back and ran with all her might to her apartment, about five blocks from there._

"Dang! I thought she might-of had gone through with it..." said Remus.

"Huh? Yeah, I thought so too...we better change back and go over to James," replied Sirius.

Just then, James transformed into his Stag form, and started sniffing the air.

Chapter five

'Hmm...I can smell Padfoot and Moony. I bet they saw everything, it will be just like them sigh ...' thought James

"Ahh...never mind that Remus. Look, he's coming to us it seems." Sirius said.

"Well duh..." Remus replied.

"Hey Prongs," said Remus.

"Yea, hi! So you probably know that we saw you and the chick named Lily, right? Well anyways, I totally thought she was actually going to kiss you man!!! A bummer she didn't...you _know_ we could sniff her out. Find out where she lives..." said Sirius.

James thought about it, and coming up with an answer, resumed his human form. "Yea, I guess we could... grin evilly Let's do it!" said James.

"All right!" replied Sirius.

"I don't think we should...did you take a sniff of her? Well actually, you know how I can smell if you are a magic folk or not? Well she's a witch and half fairy...now, what kind of fairy, I don't know. I don't know about this guys...what if she turns up to be one of those evil fairies? We might be turned into food and then she'll eat us!!!" said Remus.

James, Sirius, and Remus were all 100 wizards. But a wolf had bit Remus when he was about three years old, so every time around the full moon, he would transform into a werewolf without any control. After Remus was bitten, he had a new ability that allowed him to be able to tell what a person was.

James, Sirius, and Remus all lived next door to each other on the other side of town in the rich people's houses, well, more like mansions. They had been friends ever since they could remember. Their families all loved them and let them do anything, although they don't know that they are all bachelors.

"Yeah I guess you could be right...so...last one there is a rotten animugus!" yelled James and Sirius together.

Remus just shook his head. 'Those two these days...I think their getting more alike each and every day!'


End file.
